Lo que calla el corazón
by Yui Tori
Summary: Sugawara siente impotencia, por no ser útil para el equipo por lo que cae en depresión a tal punto de renunciar al deporte, compañeros y hasta la persona que siempre lo amo. Adaptado de el 16-21 DaiSuga. . -yo… yo… renuncio-lo miro con los ojos cristalizados-no puedo seguir Daichi… ya no puedo…-sin más corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando al capitán de Karasuno estupefacto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Este es un DaiSuga adaptado desde el capítulo 16 al 21 del anime**

**Aparte que a lo mucho tendrá 8 capítulos, máximo**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lo que calla el corazón.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos lentamente, los gritos de los espectadores dieron de lleno, mire el marcador Tokonami 12, Karasuno 25 segundos después el silbato sonó dando por terminado el set, habíamos ganado el primero.<p>

Mire hacia los jóvenes de primer año, Kageyama y Hinata gritaban energéticos, Tsukishima se mantenía distante pero más relajado, observe después a los revoltosos de Nishinoya y Tanaka los cuales estaban molestando como de costumbre a Asahi mientras que Daichi trataba de mantenerlos a raya.

_Bum _

Lleve mi mano a mi corazón y arrugue mi camisa, sentía impotencia, quería estar con ellos, quería jugar pero… no ganaremos, no conmigo. Me mordí el labio inferior frustrado, sabía perfectamente que mis capacidades no se comparaban con Kageyama, no le tengo envidia pero me gustaría permanecer un tiempo más en la cancha. Suspire frustrado y trate de sonreir, de dar ánimos a mi equipo a pesar que por dentro me partida el alma el verlos jugar y no estar a su lado.

_Quiero tener muchas más oportunidades de poder jugar, por eso ellos deben ganar_

Las palabras que le dedique al entrenador Ukai resonaron en mi mente y baje la cabeza impotente.

_Ya no soy necesario_

Levante la cabeza alarmado ante aquel pensamiento, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo erizándome la piel. Fue cuando capte _¿Qué hacía yo sentado en esta banca? ¿mis capacidades habían sido superadas por completo?_ Mire a mis compañeros; animaban alegres _ellos tienen más oportunidad_ cuando me doy cuenta escucho el silbato nuevamente 25 a 14 hemos ganado _o mejor dicho… ellos han ganado_

Al instante todos gritaron de felicidad, yo solo trate de embozar una sonrisa que más me pareció mueca, Enoshita me miro y se acercó con su típico semblante neutro.

-¿se encuentra bien?-podía notar un tono de ¿preocupación? Hacia mí.

-claro… estoy bien-coloque mi mano sobre su hombro-vamos a felicitarlos-mire a los chicos tomando agua.

-si-contesto para luego comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

Yo me quede viendo aquella escena de alegría que tenían, camine a la banca y me sente en el extremo más alejado de ellos mientras apoyaba mi frente contra las palmas de mis manos y miraba mis zapatos.

_Esto no está bien, este no es el lugar donde pertenezco _

-¿Sugarawa-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?-me estremeci al escuchar la voz de Hinata, por la fuerza del sonido supuse que estaba parado frente a mí.

-…-respire profundamente-s-si Hinata, estoy bien-le hable sin levantar la cabeza.

-¡Daichi-san! –escuche al menor alejarse mientras trataba de controlarme

_Un momento… ¿Había llamado a Daichi?_

-¿Qué sucede Suga?-escuche la fuerte y prominente voz de Daichi a lo que yo trague seco.

-n-no es nada-trate de hablar lo más seguro posible.

-¿no te sientes bien?-se puso en cuclillas y cuando reaccione él me estaba viendo a los ojos desde abajo.

-¡!-me alerte y me enderecé al ser observado por el-s-sí, estoy bien-trate de calmarlo con un sonrisa mientras bajaba mis brazos y los ponía sobre mis piernas.

-te vez… como si quisieras llor….-no pudo terminar ya que se acercaron el resto del equipo incluso el entranador Ukai y Takeda-sensei.

-¿sucede algo?-hablo el entrenador.

-¡No! Claro que no-me levante nervioso-es mejor que nos retiremos, pronto será el próximo partido-dije tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-¿Bueno? Chicos debemos retirarnos-dicho esto obedecieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Tome mis cosas y los seguí a paso lento, no tenía energías para poder seguir andando

_Me estoy quedando atrás… me quedare solo… ya no soy necesario_

Al poner un pie fuera del gimnasio sentí una ráfaga impactarse contra mi cara moviendo mis cabellos, sentí húmeda mis mejillas, levante un brazo para tocar mi mejilla descubriendo que eran lágrimas.

_Soy inútil…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que no me quieran matar…<strong>

**Bueno, hasta la próxima~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Este es un DaiSuga adaptado desde el capítulo 16 al 21 del anime**

**Aparte que a lo mucho tendrá 8 capítulos, máximo**

* * *

><p>Desde que Hinata me había llamado por que Sugawara estaba actuando raro, me di cuenta que algo le preocupaba, a pesar que él lo negara nunca le quite los ojos de encima, sonreía a pesar que lo viera demacrado.<p>

Salimos para comer un poco y a relajaros ya que en la tarde tendríamos el partido contra Datekou; después de hablar con Asahi sobre el partido me dedique a caminar un poco por los alrededores del gimnasio, estaba doblando una esquina cuando note algo extraño, Suga se acercó a Hinata y a Kageyama para hablar con ellos.

-Cuento con ustedes -escuche la voz se Sugawara mientras se inclinaba ante el par. Me sorprendí bastante a pesar que no entendía que favor les estaba pidiendo-Datekou es un oponente formidable. Hace tres meses fuimos derrotados por sus bloqueos-se enderezo para mirar a Hinata-pero esta vez, tenemos la mejor carnada-luego miro a Kageyama-puedes sacar lo mejor de Hinata ¡Abran un camino para nuestra estrella!-los miro seguros.

Yo solo sonreí, tal parece ya se sentía mejor por lo que me di la vuelta regresando sobre mis propios pasos y camine hacia la cancha.

El partido comenzó al principio, la muralla de Datekou era formidable, pero poco a poco logramos romperla; cuando Kageyama y Hinata hicieron su ataque especial rápido y anotaron voltee a ver a las bancas para ver como el resto del equipo se alegraba.

-¡Buen trabajo, Hinata!-mire a Suga animarlos y sonreí aún más, voltee a ver a las gradas en donde estaba colocada nuestra pancarta sorprendiéndome al ver al club femenino mirar asombradas al par inquieto de primer año pero Michimiya Yui, la líder miraba preocupada a Sugawara, voltee a verlo y note su rostro, había cambiado por uno de tristeza.

-Suga…-susurre pero los gritos de Tanaka y Nishinoya me sacaron de mi ensoñación, no podía distraerme, no ahora que estábamos jugando.

Primer tiempo, 18 a 15, íbamos ganando cuando el balón voló de nuestro lado, Nishinoya logró interceptarlo, escuche el grito emocionado de Suga y me desconcerté un poco al pensar que quizás sus depresión momentánea se había esfumado, cuando me percate, vi al barbudo de Asahi volar para luego rematar pasando la defensa del grandote de Datekou y anotando un punto, llegue con él para felicitarlo, ya que al parecer había superado su inseguridad.

Al final de todas las dificultades logramos ganar y vi a todo el equipo gritar de felicidad, voltee a ver hacia la banca, Sugawara no estaba… extrañado me acerque al entrenador y él me dijo que había pedido permiso para ir al baño; después de agradecer por el juego, me dirigui casi corriendo al baño masculino, tenía un mal presentimiento. Abri la puerta de los baños y escuche claramente lo que eran sollozos reprimidos, lentamente me acerque a los cubículos y comencé a abrir las puertas una por una, hasta que llegue a la mitad de la cual provenían el llanto.

-¿Suga?-trague seco. A los segundos los sollozos se detuvieron pero nadie contesto-sé que estás ahí, por favor sal, has estado actuando extraño y eso me preocupa y más aún cuando estas llorando-trate de hacer que abriera la puerta.

Espere un minuto y esta se abrió mostrando al del lunar con una sonrisa, mas parecía una mueca, sus ojos enrojecidos, sus labios temblaban levemente y su respiración era cortada.

-Suga…-lo detuve ya que el tenía planeado pasarme de largo, le jale de la mano y lo abrace por la espalda-por favor, dime ¿Qué te sucede?-suplique triste ya que no quería hablarme nada al respecto.

-… D-Daichi-no resistió mas y se quebró en llanto mientras se daba la vuelta y me abrazaba.

-todo está bien-le acaricie los cabellos-pero, necesito que te calmes-le susurre.

_Mentira, nada estaba bien, veía como Koushi se desboronaba en frente de mis narices y yo no sabía cuál era la causa, me mordí el labio inferior molesto conmigo mismo por no ser más observador, algo estaba apuñalando su corazón y yo me encargaría de borrar toda herida y cicatriz._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que no me quieran matar…<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Favs y Follows! **

**GriisleChan Gracias por apoyar este fic ;3**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Este es un DaiSuga adaptado desde el capítulo 16 al 21 del anime**

* * *

><p>-Suga, ¿te has calmado?-escuche la voz de Daichi mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. Me agradaba el hecho que se preocupara por mí, que me tratara de esa forma aunque… en realidad ni yo mismo sabia como describir nuestra relación más solo "Mejores amigos" rondaba en mi mente pesarosa por aquella lamentable idea, ya que mi corazón latía desbocado al sentir sus caricias en mi piel, solo su voz hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.<p>

-S-si-susurre-hay que regresar levante la mirada y le sonreí levemente-deben estar preocupados por el tiempo que nos hemos tardado-me limpie los ojos y me separe de él.

-pero…-Daichi se reusaba a dejarme ir sin alguna explicación por mi llanto y lo demostró tomándome de la muñeca evitando que me marchara.

-Daichi, por favor-solté un suspiro tratando de controlarme, sentía mi voz algo temblorosa por haber llorado-no puedo decirte… no aquí-lo mire suplicante.

-está bien, pero me dirás después-me miro serio pero me soltó.

-si-camine despacio hacia la puerta y salí con Daichi pisándome los talones.

Ninguno de nosotros dos emitió palabra alguna desde que salimos de los baños, salimos del gimnasio y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaba el bus junto con los demás entrando al transporta, tal parece llegamos a tiempo para irnos.

Me subí en silencio y al instante todos me voltearon a ver como si se cercioraran de que no me había pasado nada, sonreí nervio ante aquellas miradas para tratar de darles seguridad y luego me dirigí hasta mi asiento y me deje caer mirando hacia la ventana.

-Sugawara-san-mire hacia donde me llamaban encontrándome con Hinata y Yamaguchi, el pecoso parecía nervioso como siempre.

-n-nosotros nos preguntábamos si usted está bien-hablo Yamaguchi-y… le traemos un bento que compramos en la tienda de convivencia-me entrego el bento.

-no hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí-sonreí-deberían de preocuparse por el próximo juego que será contra Aoba-los mire-gracias-tome la caja de comida.

-Sugawara-san-mire a Hinata-todos, estamos preocupados por usted-hablo sorprendiéndome y cuando ladee la cabeza note que algunos estaban asomando la cabeza desde el asiento de atrás, otros estaban acercándose al par de valientes de primer año, mientras que otros estaban detrás de ellos observándome.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuente con nosotros Sugawara-san!-gritaron Nishinoya y Tanaka.

-… Chicos-baje la cabeza, me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza y cerré los ojos, lo que menos quería era que ellos me vieran derrumbándome, no, eso no sería bueno… pero a pesar de mantener mis ojos cerrados sentía las lágrimas correr incluso mi labio inferior me dolía, pronto sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre.

-¡Sugawara-san!-escucha el claro grito de preocupación, mi cuerpo se estremeció sin moverme del mismo lugar me mantuve, limpiando mis ojos con las mangas de mi sudadera pero esto no era suficiente, sentía que por que limpiara más lagrimas brotaban.

-Suga-escuche la voz de Daichi, unos pasos y luego sus brazos rodeándome, abrazándome frente a todos.

-Suga…-Asahi se acercó y me abrazo.

-¡Sugawara-san!-escuche los lloriqueos de Tanaka y Nishinoya y luego sus brazos rodeándome.

-Sugawara-san…-escuche la vos de Ennoshita, esta vez su tono de voz demostraba preocupación, más brazos aparecieron rodeándome lo que supuse eran el resto de los de segundo.

-¡Sugawara-senpai!-escuche el grito de Hinata, Kageyama y hasta Yamaguchi, sentí al igual sus brazos rodeándome incluso Tsukishima con un "cálmese por favor" tan característico de él.

Levante levemente la cabeza notando como era el centro de aquel abrazo, veía las caras preocupadas de todos, suspire levemente tratando de controlarme.

-chicos-trate de sonreír pero mi labio inferior dolió un poco al hacer el gesto.

-está sangrando-mire a Daichi el cual coloco su pulgar sobre mi labio y rozo levemente limpiándome todo rastro de aquel liquido carmín.

-esto no se ve todos los días-volteamos a ver y el entrenador Ukai nos miraba junto con el sensei el cual se veía muy conmovido-no quiero arruinar el momento, pero les pediré que se sienten, estamos a punto de partir-hablo para luego todos se dispersaron a sus respectivos asientos dejándome con Daichi el cual se separó de ultimo para luego mirar al entrenador-lo sé, Sugawara, me gustaría hablar contigo después-todos me voltearon a ver, y yo me estremecí para luego asentir y sentarme en mi asiento.

Mire el bento el cual estaba sobre mis piernas, mi estómago rugió levemente y luego lo abrí despacio, tome los palillos y probé el primer bocado, me dolió un poco ya que roce mi labio por error pero seguí comiendo a pesar de todo. Cuando termine guarde los palillos, lo tape y guarde en una bolsa la cual coloque en el piso a un lado para luego recogerlo después y botarlo en un basurero; mire por la ventana, parecía que faltaba mucho, recordé mis acciones, las reacciones del equipo, daba lastima, apreté mi puño frustrado cuando sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y atraerme al lado contrario a la ventana.

-¿D-Daichi?-voltee a verlo ya que estaba sentado a mi lado, el apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me sonrió.

-duerme, no necesitas pensar en mas-me susurro.

-tratare-hable bajito, en realidad quería dormir, no quería seguir pensando cosas tristes que empeoraran mi estado de ánimo.

-descansa-escuche la tenue voz de Daichi y luego mi mundo se oscureció.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que no me quieran matar…<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Favs y Follows! **

Vardan Mirza

Lo lamento, pero tenia que hacerlo

**Bueno, hasta la próxima~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Lamento mucho la demora**

* * *

><p>Mire de reojo a Suga, el pobre estaba completamente dormido, me dio tristeza el verlo tan demacrado, estaba sufriendo y me sentía impotente el hecho que yo no sabía el motivo por el cual sufría. Acaricie sus cabellos un poco mientras lo miraba, estaba recostado contra mi hombro.<p>

-Sawamura-kun-Takeda-sensei me miro preocupado-¿Cómo se encuentras Sugawara-kun?-miro a Suga.

-por ahora está dormido-susurre para no despertar a Suga.

-me gustaría hablar con el hoy mismo, pero veo que está muy cansado como para retenerlo-el entrenador Ukai el cual iba en otro asiento con el sensei nos volteo a ver-Sawamura, toman el mismo camino para ir a casa ¿no? ¿Puedes acompañarlo?-asentí seguro.

-si-conteste mientras enfocaba mí vista en Suga el cual se había movido un poco para acomodarse-confía en mí-susurre mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos-Koushi-bese su frente con cariño.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo sin ningún contratiempo, tal parece el partido había dejado exhaustos a Nishinoya, Tanaka y Hinata ya que no iban haciendo alboroto alguno; llegamos a la preparatoria y contra mi pesar tuve que despertar a Suga pero este ni se inmuto, así que decidí llevarlo en mi espalda. Recibimos las indicaciones y llevando tanto su maleta como la mía camine hacia la casa de Suga.

-¿mmm?-sentí como Sugawara se despertaba-¿Daichi?-susurro mi nombre-¡o por Dios! ¡Bájame! Me has tenido que cargar y de paso llevas ambas maletas-dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-me reí-trate de despertarte, pero tienes el sueño pesado-sentí los leves golpes de Suga en mi espalda.

-¡Bájame! Daichi, esto… es vergonzoso-ladee la cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo y me sorprendió al verlo completamente sonrojado.

-Suga-lo baje con cuidado para luego darme media vuelta quedando frente a él y tomándolo de la mano lo jale hacia mí abrazándolo con fuerza importándome poco el estar en una vía pública.

-¿D-Daichi?-tartamudeo nervioso.

-no sé qué es lo que te lastima, no sé qué sucede, pero te prometo que lograre ayúdate-pose una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola con mi pulgar para luego acercar mi rostro al suyo y como horas antes lo había hecho, bese su frente por impulso, a los segundos reaccione y me separe avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

-…-sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos contrastando con los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban por el horizonte lo hacían ver hermoso, más bien angelical-gracias-bajo la cabeza avergonzado-debemos ir a casa-susurro para luego levantar la cabeza y de un rápido movimiento beso mi mejilla cuando yo estaba desprevenido haciéndome sorprender-vamos Daichi-comenzo a caminar.

-c-claro-toque mi mejilla por unos instantes y comencé a caminar rápido para alcanzarlo, tenía un liguero presentimiento que algo sucedería esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo!<strong>


End file.
